No es oro todo lo que reluce
by Survivor99
Summary: Un semidiós, una Valkyria, una leyenda viva, una piloto capaz de matarte con el meñique, un hombre con un alucinante problema de control de la agresividad, un par de maestros asesinos, un mafioso ruso, una adolescente, una agente con puños americanos, una superdotada, la chica de Stark, un ex-terrorista mutante y unos cuantos X Men. Definitivamente, cabrearlos no es un buen plan.
1. Prólogo

**Bien, nueva historia ;) Sé que aún no he acabado We Are Family, pero espero ir actualizando ambas al mismo tiempo. Además, creo que si en algún momento me falta un poquillo de inspiración puedo releer la otra historia y encontrar nuevos puntos de vista, así que me parece buena idea.**

 **Breve descripción que no cabía en el resumen- Todo tiene lugar durante Los Vengadores, es decir, en el año 2012, menos este primer capítulo que cuenta algunas cositas desde distintos puntos de vista. ¿Quiénes son Katrina Maximoff, Orya Xavier (previamente Ivanova), Tamara Karpova, Darcy Hill, Linda Peterson, Violet Shaw? Unos cuantos personajes míos. Sólo Katrina y Orya participarán de forma más activa en la historia, por lo que no os preocupéis de las demás. Si queréis algún detallito más, os invito a leer mis dos historias previas-X Men First Class La Caja de Pandora y Days Of Future Past: We are family.**

 **Respecto a la historia; habrá unos cuantos pairings, entre ellos Steve/Oc, Tony/Oc, Thor/Oc, Bruce/Oc y Natasha/Oc (no femslash) También aparecen algunos X Men, pero no estará clasificado como crossover porque la acción en sí misma transcurre durante los Vengadores.**

 **Clasificado T por Tony Stark ;)**

 **PD: Gracias a mis dos primeros seguidores, himeko sohma y sallyblues!**

 **Bueno, creo que nada más. Espero que os guste ^^ Disfrutaad! :)**

* * *

 **1 de Enero de 1974**

 **Malibú.**

María Stark miró a su alrededor, suspirando tranquila cuando finalmente Peggy torció la esquina del pasillo del hospital. Para su sorpresa, estaba acompañara por Orya. Se sentaron junto a ella y Tony no tardó en abandonar su lado y sentarse sobre las piernas de Orya, quien le hizo un par de carantoñas. La mirada de María se cruzó con la de Peggy y ambas suspiraron.

Ambas sabían perfectamente de quién era el bebé que estaba dando a luz Tamara en la habitación contigua, en esos mismos instantes. Las dos sabían que las cosas no iban a hacerse más fáciles precisamente. El padre del bebé estaba en la cárcel y no iba a salir en ningún momento cercano y Tamara se había metido en muchos líos con los Vanko, tanto padre como hijo. Podía verse detenida, incluso deportada por colaborar con comunistas. Peggy en persona se lo advirtió, que no se mezclase con esa gente, y no había hecho caso. Tenían un problema gordo entre manos.

El médico salió de la habitación anunciando que Tamara Karpova había tenido mellizos, un niño y una niña. María apretó los labios y miró a Peggy, que hasta ese momento había estado observando una fotografía de su hija, y a Orya. Las tres mujeres esbozaron una sonrisa ligeramente forzada, aunque no falsa. Querían a Tamara y la protegerían, aunque definitivamente esta no se lo había puesto fácil.

María cogió en brazos a Tony y entró en la habitación seguida de Peggy y Orya.

* * *

 **1986**

 **Malibú.**

Tony Stark tenía dieciséis años y muy poca idea sobre qué demonios hacía su madre con un bebé en brazos. Llevaba fuera unos meses, en el MIT, y volvía y se encontraba con aquel panorama de tranquilidad que parecía casi irreal en su casa. Howard leyendo tranquilamente el periódico y María sonriendo como pocas veces la había visto sonreír, con aquella cosita en brazos. Por favor, que no fuera su hermana. Que fuese hija de Orya, de quien fuese, pero no su hermana.

-Se llama Victoria –anunció María, sonriendo levemente- Victoria Margaret Stark.

Mierda, era su hermana.

Al menos Tía Peggy parecía ser la madrina de la niña, porque él no pensaba hacerse cargo de ella, y estaba segurísimo de lo que pasaría con sus padres. En seguida se cansarían de la niña, como si fuera un simple juguete que se puede arrinconar. Y él no pensaba hacerse cargo.

-Tienes que ayudarme a protegerla, Tony –dijo Howard, y aquello le sentó a Tony como una patada en el estómago. Apretó los puños y algo así como una bola de resentimiento se instaló en su garganta y le impidió hablar, lo cual por otra parte era bueno, ya que no estaba muy seguro de qué habría podido salir por su boca.

No quería una hermana. No quería tener que convivir con una criatura chillona y babeante, y mucho menos encargarse de su protección. ¿Howard estaba de coña? No podía evitar sentirse furioso. ¿Desde cuándo protegía a sus hijos, desde que a Tony casi le secuestran de pequeño? ¿Y para qué narices se ponían ahora sus padres a tener bebés? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso pensaban que un bebé iba a salvar su matrimonio, o es que había sido un accidente? Personalmente, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción

-Cógela –dijo María repentinamente. Tony estuvo a punto de gritar "¡Qué carajo, no!", pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca se vio sosteniendo torpemente a aquella cosita. Con el pequeño zarandeo al cambiar de brazos, entreabrió ligeramente los ojitos. Tony esperaba un chillido agudo seguido inmediatamente del llanto pero en su lugar el bebé se limitó a observarle con curiosidad. La pequeña abrió plenamente los ojos y, joder, tenía sus ojos. Ambos tenían los malditos ojos de Howard.

El bebé le miró, interrogante, y dejó escapar una sonrisa desdentada cuando alzó su pequeña y regordeta manita y la posó sobre la incipiente perilla que Tony había empezado a dejarse y ya no recordaba ni por qué. Siguiendo un impulso bastante extraño en él, la besó en la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con la perilla. Victoria se retorció y empezó a partirse de risa, haciendo palmitas con las manos como una loca.

-Parece que le gustas –comentó Howard, apenas sin levantar la vista del periódico. Tony bajó la mirada y, efectivamente, vio a aquella cosita chillona babeándole la camisa y agarrando la tela en su pequeño puñito, sonriéndole como si fuese el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Aquel resentimiento que había albergado durante algunos segundos desapareció por completo, dando lugar a algo cálido que se instaló en su pecho y que no parecía que fuera a desvanecerse jamás. Sin ser capaz de decir nada, se sentó cuidadosamente en uno de los sillones sin despegar la vista del bebé en sus brazos

-Ey, Vic –dijo mientras Victoria agarraba un dedo de la mano que tenía libre con su propia, regordeta y diminuta manita. Tony tragó con dificultad- Soy Tony. Soy tu hermano.

* * *

 **1997**

 **Chicago.**

Katrina acunó suavemente al bebé en sus brazos, ofreciéndole un dedo de su mano libre para que lo cogiera. La pequeña lo apretó con fuerza y dejó escapar una sonrisa desdentada. Apenas tenía un par de meses, pero era encantadora. Y brillante. Literalmente.

A pesar de que no había perdido el contacto con Darcy Hill, previamente Darcy Peterson, le había sorprendido un poco la llamada que habían recibido un par de días atrás. La había notado nerviosa cuando le pidió que, por favor, fuera a visitarla. No le había dado más razones pese a lo que no tardó en hacer una maleta pequeña y coger un avión. Planeaba ir sola, pero finalmente Erik decidió acompañarla.

A pesar del innegable buen sentido de la orientación de Erik, les había costado un poco encontrar la casa de Darcy Hill y se les había hecho de noche en seguida, más aún teniendo en cuenta que estaban a finales de febrero y que los días aún no empezaban a ser más largos. Además, daba la casualidad de que esa noche se había producido un apagón que había dejado media ciudad a oscuras. Las farolas de la calle de Darcy no funcionaban y lo único que veían ante ellos eran copos de nieve revoloteando por doquier. Al menos no hacía viento.

Cuando finalmente encontraron la casa, llamaron a la puerta. Les abrió una adolescente de unos quince años y grandes ojos azules, como los de Darcy. Miró a Katrina boquiabierta durante unos segundos antes de enrojecer ligeramente.

-Lo siento, señora Maximoff, pero es que… Sigue exactamente igual que en las fotografías.

Katrina sonrió.

-Llámame Katrina.

Maria, la hija mayor de Darcy les hizo pasar al interior de la casa. Les había afectado el apagón, por lo que las únicas luces provenían de velas estratégicamente colocadas en estanterías y mesitas. Todo estaba en una agradable penumbra que permitía ver lo suficiente como para no chocar con los muebles… Todo menos el salón. Katrina frunció el ceño al ver el resplandor. Era demasiado fuerte como para venir de una vela, pero no oía un generador ni nada por el estilo. ¿Una enorme linterna, tal vez? Miró a Erik en busca de respuestas, pero este se encogió de hombros.

Entraron en el salón. Frente a ellos y rodeando un sillón estaban Linda Peterson, la chica con la que hacía tantos años había compartido casa Katrina, y un hombre de unos treinta años que ambos reconocieron como el marido de Darcy. Se apartaron ligeramente del sillón al verles y entonces Katrina se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de alegría.

Sentada en el sillón sosteniendo el foco de aquella intensa luz estaba Darcy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y aquella luz que iluminaba todo el salón como si hubiera mil bombillas encendidas no provenía de otra cosa que de un bebé. Una niña diminuta de unos dos meses, bastante despierta, que miraba a su alrededor con unos enormes ojazos en busca de aquello que había provocado el movimiento de sus familiares.

A Katrina no le hacía falta girarse para saber que aunque sorprendido como ella, Erik también estaba sonriendo. Aquello era increíble. Toda la niña brillaba. Era como si su piel y su cabello, incluso sus ojos, fueran translúcidos y dejasen pasar una intensa luz dorada que bañaba toda la instancia. Era como una pequeña, adorable y extremadamente brillante luciérnaga.

Su hermana mayor se acercó a hacerle un par de carantoñas y la pequeña agarró un mechón de su cabello corto y tiró con fuerza, provocando un quejido en la adolescente. Darcy las separó suavemente y nadie pareció sorprenderse cuando el mechón que había tocado el bebé siguió brillando.

-Kat –dijo Linda, sonriendo llena de orgullo- Te presento a mis nietas, Maria y Elizabeth Hill.

* * *

 **1996**

 **Berlín.**

La niña se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, escupiendo insultos a aquel americano asqueroso. Era culpa suya, por otra parte. Wolfgang se lo había dicho muchas veces; si no se logra distraer al objetivo, da igual que lograse quitarle la cartera porque la atraparían. Y más a ella, una mocosilla de diez años. Pero era buena, muy buena, la mejor. Se había confiado y había fallado, y a consecuencia de ello aquel tipo la había inmovilizado y había recuperado su cartera, su reloj y una chapa en forma de águila. Sin embargo, no la soltaba, y la niña siguió asestando zarpazos y mordiscos a diestro y siniestro, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse. El americano no dio muestras de inmutarse, sino que en un movimiento increíblemente rápido le esposó una muñeca y enganchó el otro extremo de la esposa a una señal de tráfico.

Ahí fue cuando Jolene empezó a asustarse.

Le observó en silencio, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara. Aquel no era un turista normal. ¿Desde cuando los turistas americanos llevan un parche en el ojo y una gabardina negra? El hombre frente a ella se limpió un arañazo de la cara, y pareció sorprenderse al ver la sangre que manchaba su dedo. Soltó una carcajada que resonó en la noche, y Jolene se maldijo mil y una veces por ser tan torpe

-Sé quién eres –dijo, y entonces fue cuando sí que tuvo miedo. Al ver su mirada, el hombre suspiró- No voy por ahí haciendo daño a niñas de diez años, tranquila. Sé quién es, o era, tu madre.

Su madre. Hacía años que no sabía nada de Violet von Strucker, o Violet Shaw o Violet Schmidt o como demonios se llamase. Hacía años que les había abandonado a ella y a su hermano. Por ella podía estar pudriéndose en el infierno junto con su padre. Loco nazi megalómano de mierda. Ella y Wolfgang se las apañaban bien en las calles, no necesitaban la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de uno de los amigos de su madre.

-Soy Nick Fury, y tengo una propuesta para ti.

 _-¿Nick Fury, von SHIELD?_

Fury sonrió.

-Sí, de SHIELD. Veo que tu madre no os dejó tan desinformados como pensaba.

Jolene frunció el ceño.

- _Decía que SHIELD era el enemigo_ –murmuró, aún en alemán. Podía defenderse en inglés, pero simplemente no le daba la gana. Aunque si realmente aquel hombre era enemigo de su madre…. Fury se encogió de hombros.

-Quién es el enemigo depende del punto de vista, ¿no crees?

La niña alzó la mirada hacia el único ojo de aquel hombre. Sabía que se estaba sorprendiendo al ver sus ojos dorados. Siempre pasaba. El viento empezó a hacerse más fuerte y empezaron a caer algunas gotitas del cielo. Fury la miró de reojo, pero la liberó de las esposas.

-No me muerdas –le advirtió. Jolene sintió unas repentinas ganas de sonreír.

- _Yo no muerdo a los enemigos de mi madre. Ven conmigo._

Wolfgang iba a querer conocer a aquel hombre. Estaba segura, su hermano siempre estaba con lo de que merecían algo mejor, que eran capaces de hacer algo grande, etcétera, etcétera. En realidad la mitad de las veces no era un hermano, sino más bien un entrenador. Él era demasiado mayor como para pasar desapercibido al mismo nivel que Jolene cuando robaban las carteras, así que en la práctica se había convertido en algo así como su adiestrador. No era que la niña le tuviese un cariño desmesurado, pero confiaba en él, y le era leal. Era la única familia que le quedaba, después de todo.

Empezó a llover en toda regla. Echó a andar a buen paso hacia el suburbio en el que vivían, y pocos segundos después dio un respingo cuando notó algo sobre sus hombros. Miró de reojo y alzó las cejas al ver a Fury poniéndole la gabardina por encima.

* * *

 **2001**

 **Lago Enol, Covadonga, España.**

Los gritos habían cesado tras los disparos. Ridley observó distraídamente su mano, salpicada de sangre. Al igual que la pistola, las paredes, incluso su ropa. Aquello no era como en las películas. En las películas se hacía un único disparo, ¡PUM! Y ya estaba. Un poco de sangre cayendo del orificio de entrada, como mucho.

Y en cambio, las paredes estaban llenas de salpicaduras.

Ridley sabía que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su corta vida de quince años. Y le daba igual. Una vez vio que aquel animal había matado a su madre, ya todo le dio igual. Bueno, no. Todo menos Lena. No iba a permitir que se acercase a su hermana gemela. Y había actuado en consecuencia de aquel razonamiento.

El animal en realidad tenía otro nombre, pero no se dignó a pensar en él. Había dejado de ser su padre desde el momento en el que le puso la mano encima a su madre. Normalmente los mayores daños eran un ojo morado, un moratón, un hueso roto como mucho. Pero en aquella ocasión se había ensañado con ella. A ellas jamás les había hecho nada, ni siquiera una bofetada, pero no era tan tonta como para darle la oportunidad. Prefería atajar los problemas de raíz. Léase atacar al animal con un zapato.

Sí, con un zapato. Era lo único que había tenido a mano. Pero el afilado tacón encajaba perfectamente con la cuenca del ojo del animal. Seguidamente, mientras gritaba como un loco y amenazaba con despellejarlas vivas, sacó la pistola de la mesita de noche y le disparó hasta vaciar el cargador.

Había sido necesario, estaba segura de ello. Se sentó unos instantes en el alféizar de la ventana y durante un milisegundo le pareció ver algo al otro lado. Un hombre vestido de negro y con un brazo metálico. No le hizo el menor caso a aquel extraño espejismo.

No sintió el más mínimo remordimiento mientras se limpiaba las manos en el fregadero, antes de pasar por encima del cadáver del pasillo e ir en busca de su hermana. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado. La encontró donde siempre se escondía cuando el animal pegaba a su madre; debajo de la cama.

-Lena –susurró. Un par de ojos castaños aterrados le devolvieron la mirada desde las sombras que reinaban debajo de la cama- Lena, ya está. No volverá. Hice que se fuera.

-¿De verdad? ¿Para siempre?

A Ridley se le escapó una sonrisa de la más pura alegría y le tendió la mano a su hermana, quien se aferró a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Para siempre.

Horas después llegaron un montón de hombres de negro, y entre ellos un americano llamado Phil Coulson, de algo llamado "Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa". Ridley no reaccionó y Lena no dejó de gimotear. Descubrieron que su padre había sido un alto dirigente de la agencia en la sección española de la agencia, lo cual hizo que frunciese el ceño. Si había pertenecido a aquel grupo, cuya insignia parecía ser una especie de águila, ¿por qué en una ocasión había visto una carpeta con algo parecido a un pulpo con una calavera?

Se encogió de hombros mientras Phil Coulson les comunicaba que el animal había dejado algún arreglo para que ambas ingresasen en las academias del "Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa".

* * *

 **2004**

 **Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Charles bajó rápidamente al recibidor ante la llamada telepática de Orya. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y la verdad, no entendía qué había estado haciendo Orya por la planta baja a esas horas. ¿Organizar una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de algún alumno, tal vez? Aunque en tal caso hubiera pedido ayuda a Kat o a alguien, ¿no? Pero en cambio, percibía a Katrina con toda claridad, dormida en su cuarto junto con Erik.

Cualquier posible confusión al respecto desapareció de su mente cuando vio a Nick Fury y a una mujer pelirroja en su puerta. Detrás de ellos, el viento otoñal movía las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos, dándole a todo un toque ligeramente irreal. Tan irreal como que el director de SHIELD apareciese de madrugada en su casa.

-Fury –saludó, dándole la mano. Orya le miró de reojo.

 _-¿Qué hace aquí?_ –le preguntó mentalmente.

 _-Ni idea._

 _-La mujer tiene mis ojos. ¡Charles, esa chica tiene mis malditos ojos! ¡Se parece a mí, se parece a mi prima Olga!_

Charles miró a la mujer pelirroja, una chica de apenas unos veinte años. Frunció el ceño al reconocer en ella algo de Orya. Esos ojos verdes, ese rostro.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda –fue la única contestación de Fury. Antes de que Charles pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar que exactamente para qué necesitaba su ayuda, Fury se apartó ligeramente e hizo adelantarse a alguien que había estado escondido detrás de él. Era una muchacha, casi una adolescente, más o menos de la edad de Bobby y los demás. Iba completamente tapada con botas, pantalones largos, guantes cubriéndole las manos y la capucha de una sudadera ocultándole el rostro. Lo único que Charles atisbó fueron unos ojos dorados llenos de pánico, de miedo. Fury puso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, apretándolo levemente, como dándole ánimos, y entonces la chica se quitó la capucha.

Charles alzó las cejas, sorprendido, cuando vio el cabello de la muchacha.

-Señor y señora Xavier, les presento a Jolene von Strucker. Es la nieta de Sebastian Shaw.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –interrumpió Orya, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. Esta miró a Fury durante un milisegundo antes de contestar.

-Natasha Romanoff.

-Romanoff, ¿como en Romanova?

Natasha frunció el ceño.

-Sí.

-¿Te suenan los nombres de Olga Karpova y de Alian Romanov?

A esas alturas, parecía que los ojos verdes de Natasha iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

La mirada de Fury pasó de Jolene, quien miraba a las otras dos mujeres con curiosidad, a Natasha y a Orya. Soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, creo que esta va a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

 _La prima Olga Nikoláyevna Romanova, aquella que había salvado la vida de Orya en 1942 al meterla en un búnker, tenía un hermano pequeño llamado Alian Nikoláievich Romanov._

 _Olga se casó años después con un hombre apellidado Karpov, y de la unión nació Tamara Karpova, quien acabaría trabajando codo con codo con el mismísimo Howard Stark. Tamara dio a luz en 1974 a unos mellizos, a los que se les dio el nombre de Dominika y Alexi Shostakov para evitar que fueran asociados con su padre. Tamara volvió a Rusia con los niños y Orya les perdió la pista. Años después, Tony Stark volvió de Afganistán trayendo consigo a una compañera de cautiverio llamada Dominika Shostakov._

 _En cambio, Alian se casó con una mujer de la que Orya no supo jamás ni tan siquiera el nombre. Lo que sí averiguó cuando visitó a aquel primo suyo en la cama de hospital de Stalingrado –o Volvogrado, como la llamaban desde 1961- fue que había una niña. Una niña pelirroja con los ojos verdes de la familia Ivanov y llamada Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanov. La niña se convirtió en mujer y acabó en SHIELD. Durante una misión en la que se hizo pasar por la asistente de Stark, conoció a Alexi y a Dominika Shostakov y todos se dieron cuenta del innegable parecido físico entre ambas._

 _Después de la muerte de Alexi, Dominika e Ivan Vanko, Tony recibió los resultados de la prueba de ADN que relacionaba a Orya Xavier, amiga de la familia que fue su canguro durante los setenta, Natasha Romanoff, aquella agente de SHIELD que habían metido en su casa, Tamara Karpova, amiga y colaboradora de su padre de la que hacía años que no se sabía nada, Ivan Vanko, aquel tipo que había aparecido determinado a matarle, Dominika_ _Shostakov_ _, la mujer que le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo después de Afganistán, y su hermano mellizo Alexi, quien había hecho buenas migas con Natasha. No le costó demasiado reconstruir la historia._


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1**

 **2012**

 **NASA, Proyecto Pegasus (SHIELD)**

La joven científica abrió la compuerta del helicóptero, aún discutiendo.

-Te dije que debíais haberme llamado –protestaba, haciendo caso omiso del agente listo para ayudarla y saltando del helicóptero por su propio pie, enredándose en su vestido y casi cayendo al suelo en el intento- Y así podría haberlo arreglarlo antes de que me fuera, y así no tendrías que ir a buscarme a un pueblo en el último rincón de España justo cuando estaba en medio de una cita. Pero, ¿alguien me hizo caso? Noooo.

Lena White, de veintiséis años, estaba cansada de que sus vacaciones no fueran respetadas y de que sus opiniones se tuvieran en cuenta sólo en los laboratorios, y no tenía ningún reparo en hacérselo ver a Nick Fury.

-Como comprenderás, no se esperaba que ocurriese esto –gruñó Fury. Sin embargo, Lena alzó una ceja.

-Sí, claro. Tampoco se esperaba encontrar a Rogers mientras yo estaba en Vietnam, ni que a Stark se le ocurriera meterse paladio cuando me fui a Brasil. ¿Y quién lo arregló? ¡YO! –exclamó- ¡YO le pinché a Rogers tanta adrenalina para despertarle que me sorprende que no esté saltando como una ardilla, y YO creé el compuesto que logró que Stark siga vivito y dando por el culo!

María Hill suspiró, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a que Lena discutiese hasta la ley de la gravedad.

-Viene con el trabajo, Lena, creí que lo sabías –le recordó. Lena frunció el ceño.

-Con dieciséis años tenía gracia todo el rollo de los agentes secretos, pero con veintiséis ya cansa.

Aunque a decir verdad, con dieciséis años tampoco hacía mucha gracia. No a ella y a Ridley, al menos, porque parecía que Effy Hill se lo pasaba pipa. Aunque últimamente la habían mandado al instituto para investigar a OsCorp y se había quedado pillada con aquel chico, Parker… Si, Lena podía apostar a que no le hacía demasiada gracia no poder decirle nada al chaval, ni tan siquiera su verdadero nombre. A ver si seguía pasándoselo tan bien cuando se viera obligada a romper el contacto. Todos se lo habían dicho mil y una veces, que se dejase de misiones y se centrase en la academia de SHIELD, o en la Escuela Xavier, en lo que fuese. De ese modo aún tendría unos cuantos años más de relativa normalidad. Pero no. La señorita tenía que irse de incógnito. Lena no recordaba si a los dieciséis años ella misma también era un pequeño y adorable incordio.

Pensando en su complicada y surrealista vida social, si así podía llamársele, se acercaron al agente que les esperaba.

-¿Es muy grave? –le preguntó Fury a Phil Coulson, que les esperaba en el hangar. Fue evidente que el director estaba bastante aliviado de no tener que seguir discutiendo con Lena.

-Ese es el problema, que no lo sabemos –suspiró Phil. Tenía un aspecto de chico malo total con las gafas puestas, a pesar de que Lena se preguntaba cómo haría para ver en medio de la noche con ellas. Phil frunció el ceño y la miró, extrañado- ¿Ridley?

-No soy Ridley –protestó la joven, echando a andar hacia el edificio. Tantos años y Phil seguía sin distinguir a las gemelas- Soy Lena. ¿Acaso Ridley tiene un piercing en la nariz? Además, está en alguna parte de Rusia sustituyendo a Nat, que está con el asunto de OsCorp.

-¡Compartimentación, White! –gruñó Fury, pero Lena hizo un gesto descuidado con la mano. Hacía mucho que no le tenía miedo a aquel cincuentón malhumorado que por dentro era algo así como un osito de peluche sorprendentemente mortífero.

Phil les guió hacia los niveles inferiores mientras les explicaba lo ocurrido.

-El profesor Selvig captó una fuente de energía en el tesseracto hace cuatro horas –añadió. Lena frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

-¿El Consejo le ha dejado pasar a la fase de pruebas? –preguntó, indignada- ¡Yo llevo cuatro meses para que me autoricen a colaborar con Helen!

-No lo probaba, ni siquiera estaba en la sala –intervino Phil, mirándola con una pequeña mueca de diversión al ver su arrebato- Ha sido un suceso espontáneo.

-¿Se ha encendido solo? –preguntó Fury, extrañado.

-Más importante, ¿y los niveles de energía? –preguntó Lena.

-Subiendo. Hemos ordenado evacuar a todo el mundo.

Escuchado eso, Lena se hartó de esperar a que acabasen con su parloteo diplomático. El vuelo desde España hasta América le había llevado unas cuantas horas, y en otro par de horas debería estar cogiendo un vuelo para estar al día siguiente en Seúl y visitar los laboratorios de Helen Cho, tenían en el subsuelo de unas instalaciones de la NASA una fuente de energía desconocida a punto de saltar por los aires, tenía sueño, estaba bastante enfadada y tal vez un poquito borracha, y lo que menos le apetecía era perder el tiempo. Así que se encasquetó sus gafas antes de que se estampase contra una pared, se colgó su tarjeta de identificación del tirante del vestido y fue directamente a la sala del tesseracto con ganas de acabar lo antes posible. Normalmente no era tan malhumorada, pero sacarla de una cita a las doce de la noche, un sábado, durante sus vacaciones, eso si que no lo aguantaba. Había perdido la noche entera y su vuelo por culpa de Fury.

Al entrar en la sala del tesseracto se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de cuchicheos y miradas asesinas que cruzaban los científicos. Las palabras "terrorista" "asesina" y "mutante" eran las más oídas, y Lena apretó los labios con fuerza. Si Jolene estuviera con ellas… Les daría una buena lección a todos esos intolerantes de mierda. Incluso aunque aún no hubiese salido del armario, metafóricamente hablando. No saludó a ninguno de los científicos, sino que se acercó a una de las pantallas de datos y empezó a indagar en lo ocurrido por su cuenta.

-¿Ridley? –dijo una voz. Lena miró sobre su hombro y comprendió la causa de los susurros y las miradas.

Detrás de ella había aparecido una mujer joven que aparentaba tener unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, como ella. Tenía la piel clara, ojos de un intenso color plateado que quedaban ligeramente ocultos bajo el flequillo negro y el cabello negro y ondulado cortado justo encima de los hombros. Por si tenía dudas sobre quién era, el ajustado traje de color grisáceo con una X roja en relieve que destacaba a lo largo de su torso y parte de sus hombros y piernas dejaba bastante claro quién era.

Katrina Maximoff.

Madre de la Bruja Escarlata y Quicksilver.

Amante de Magneto.

-Eh… -dijo a duras penas, apresurándose a cerrar la boca- No, no soy Ridley… Aunque claro, mucha gente nos confunde…

Katrina frunció el ceño durante una décima de segundo antes de sonreír de nuevo, dejando a Lena algo anonadada ante el cambio de expresión brutal que pudo ver en su rostro. Aquella mujer era simplemente preciosa, tenía una hermosura de aquellas que quitaban el aliento y hacían que quisieras contemplarla durante el resto de una vida.

-Oh, sí, usted debe ser su hermana gemela. ¿Doctora White? Me han hablado muy bien de usted. Katrina Maximoff –dijo la joven, sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano. Lena la estrechó con fuerza, aún ligeramente impresionada- Estoy aquí en representación de los X Men, tal como acordamos con su director.

-Lena White, encantada –asintió la doctora, aún algo atontada. Estaba frente a la mujer que evitó una Tercera Guerra Mundial, la que contribuyó a destapar los sucios asuntos de Industrias Trask, la culpable del atentado de 1973 en Washington. Estaba junto a la mujer que podía mandar callar a Magneto, estaba frente a la mismísima Inferno en persona.

No le extrañaron entonces los cuchicheos de los científicos. Katrina Maximoff debía estar en el Top 10 de SHIELD de las personas que constituían mayores amenazas, en una posición muy cercana al propio Magneto. Y mientras que Lena, quien conocía a Jolene, a Effy y a su propia hermana, era capaz de entender el motivo de las acciones de aquella mujer, la gran mayoría de la población de los Estados Unidos temía, odiaba y admiraba a partes iguales a aquella mujer. Problema suyo. Katrina Maximoff había llevado a cabo el atentado por una causa mayor para evitar un mal que ni siquiera podían llegar a discernir, para proteger a los suyos. No era una terrorista ni una asesina, era una heroína.

-¡Doctora White! –una voz hizo que se volviera sobre sí misma de nuevo. Se encontró cara a cara con el doctor Selvig, un hombre de ya cierta edad y aspecto bonachón. Sabía poco de él, apenas que era un gruñoncete y que había estado involucrado en todo el asunto de Thor y Nuevo México.

-Ey, Doc –saludó- ¿Qué sabemos?

-El tesseracto está haciendo travesuras. Buenas noches, señorita Maximoff –dijo Selvig, arrastrándolas hacia el enorme dispositivo circular que albergaba el tesseracto. Era un pequeño cubo de color azul celeste brillante que había encontrado Howard Stark en el océano tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras buscaba al Capitán América y que, según las leyendas, tenía su origen en el propio Odín (lo que no se descartaba que fuese cierto después de que el propio Thor apareciera en Nuevo México como quien no quería la cosa). Lena frunció el ceño ante la extraña afirmación del científico.

-¿Eso pretende ser gracioso? –preguntó la voz de Fury desde la puerta. Junto a Lena un científico trató de meter una varilla en el espacio destinado al cubo, pero una pequeña explosión azul se lo impidió. Katrina se agachó y miró el cubo con curiosidad y Lena la imitó. La energía no era su campo, pero había seguido los avances al respecto con bastante entusiasmo. Hacía meses que no se sabía nada de Banner y Stark estaría haciendo estallar algo en su laboratorio, borracho o ambas cosas. No estaba llevando nada bien la muerte de aquella mujer, Dominika Shostakov. En realidad la única razón de que ella estuviera allí era que no podían contar con ninguna de esas dos personas.

Aunque claro, un coeficiente intelectual como el suyo contribuía a que Lena pudiese ponerse al día con cualquier investigación bastante rápidamente. En la práctica venía a ser algo así como la científica comodín de SHIELD, la chica para todo.

-No, no tiene gracia –reconoció Selvig- El tesseracto no sólo está activo, está funcionando bien.

-¿Supongo que lo habrán desconectado?

-¿Cómo van a desconectarlo si es una fuente de energía? –Lena contestó a la pregunta de Fury- Si lo apagan se encenderá de nuevo él sólo. Y si alcanza el nivel máximo…

-Chernobil parecerá un petardo en comparación con esto –intervino Katrina, cruzándose de brazos y mordiéndose el labio- Y que conste que lo vi en primera persona.

Lena soltó un largo silbido. Siempre olvidaba que unos pocos privilegiados llevaban sin envejecer desde 1962… ¿Y sería posible que a los mutantes no les afectase esa clase de accidentes? Tendría que investigarlo.

-Nos prepararon para esto, para amarrar la energía en el espacio.

-Pero no tenemos los amarres, mis cálculos no están completos –se lamentó Selvig- Y hay interferencias, radiación. Nada peligroso, niveles bajos de radiación gamma.

-¿Y eso no es peligroso? –Lena alzó una ceja, soltando un bufido- Pregúnteselo a Banner.

-¡Com-par-ti-men-ta-ci-ón! –gruñó Fury. Katrina puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió ligeramente.

-Si se da el caso, creo que podré contener la explosión el tiempo necesario para que evacuen al personal –ofreció. Fury asintió.

-Nos vendría bien, sí.

Lena suspiró.

-¿Dónde está Barton? –preguntó. Selving bufó y señaló al techo.

-¿El halcón? En su nido, como de costumbre.

La joven cogió el walkie que le ofreció Fury y se lo llevó a los labios.

-¡Barton, baja tu culo aquí! ¡Informe!

Apenas dos segundos después Clint había bajado de las vigas del techo, descolgándose por una cuerda y aterrizando junto a la joven con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

-Lena –saludó con una inclinación de cabeza- Señor. Katrina.

Echaron a andar hacia el tesseracto, mientras que Katrina continuaba hablando con Selving después de agitar la mano en dirección a Clint. Lena observó de reojo a aquel hombre. Confiaba ciegamente en él, en serio, pero a aún le guardaba cierto rencor por haberle roto el corazón a su hermana seis años atrás. Aquello había estado a punto de destrozar el equipo, ya que sistemáticamente todas se habían puesto del lado de Ridley mientras que Natasha apoyó a Clint por alguna razón que jamás entendieron. Pero es que ninguna lo entendía. Vale que ni siquiera estaban juntos de forma oficial, era algo así como un rollo, pero Ridley, la fría e insensible Ridley, había estado tan ilusionada… Y Clint no le había dado razones ni a ella ni a nadie. Pero Lena sabía ser civilizada. En su momento le había dicho personalmente y sin armar escándalos lo que pensaba del asunto y no pensaba volver a sacarlo a colación, y menos en un momento como aquel. Para un trabajo como el suyo era indispensable separar lo personal de lo laboral, recordarse aquella afirmación al menos diez veces al día y hacer como que podía cumplirlo.

-Le asigné este puesto para que pudiera ver todo esto de cerca –le recordó Fury. Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Veo mejor a distancia.

-No me habías dicho que estabas trabajando con Inferno –comentó Lena- ¿Os parece buena idea tenerla aquí? Y no me empieces con la charla pro-mutante, Clint, porque estoy hablando del padre de sus hijos. Todos sabemos que no es tan razonable como ella.

-Por la cuenta que le trae, más le vale a Magneto no meterse en medio de esto –protestó Clint- Por mucho que su chica trabaje con nosotros. Además, me fío de Katrina.

-¿Porque Xavier la acredita? –preguntó Lena, curiosa. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de Katrina. Aunque no la conocía personalmente hasta aquel día, había entrenado a Ridley, a Jolene y a Effy, y las tres habían pasado algunas temporadas en la Escuela con ella y el resto de su equipo. Las tres no tenían más que buenas palabras para Katrina, y lo cierto era que Lena se fiaba bastante del criterio de su hermana y sus amigas. Por otra parte, debía recordar que los que intentaban desprestigiarla solían ser los más intolerantes respecto al asunto mutante. Aunque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por qué Clint en particular confiaba en ella.

Pero Clint negó a su pregunta, sonriendo de forma cansada.

-No. Porque la conozco desde que tenía dos años –comentó casualmente. Lena se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta, viendo de reojo la mirada divertida que les dirigía su director.

-Basta ya de sentimentalismos –dijo Fury, aunque las comisuras de sus labios parecían estar alzándose por segundos- ¿Algo ha podido poner en marcha esa cosa?

Clint negó con la cabeza.

-¡Doctor, vuelve a aumentar! –advirtió una de las científicas. Todo se convirtió en un repentino revuelo de batas blancas y Lena vio a Katrina corriendo de lado a lado, siguiendo a Selvig, un poco en plan pollo sin cabeza.

-No ha entrado ni salido nadie, y Selvig está limpio –aseguró Clint- Ni contactos ni mensajes. Katrina tan sólo ha hablado con Xavier una vez. Aparte de eso, nada, no se ha puesto en contacto ni con Lehnsherr ni con sus hijos. No ha habido manipulación desde este lado.

-¿Este lado? –Fury frunció el ceño.

-Claro –Clint le dirigió la misma mirada que le dedicaría a un niño que no entiende un problema de matemáticas muy sencillo- El cubo es una entrada hacia el otro extremo del espacio, ¿no?

El cerebro de Lena procesó aquellas palabras a toda velocidad y la joven se sintió inmensamente estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquella obviedad.

-Se entra por ambos lados… -susurró, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y al otro lado había… ¿Qué demonios podía haber al otro lado?- Oh, mierda.

El cubo emitió una pequeña explosión que hizo que todos los que estaban próximos a él se alejaran de un salto. A esa le siguió otra más grande, y otra más… El suelo empezó a temblar, el brillo del tesseracto aumentó, y de pronto el cubo escupió un rayo de energía azul que salió disparado hacia unos receptores colocados al otro lado de la estancia. Lena observó, incrédula, cómo se formaba un portal frente a ellos. Durante unos segundos pudo ver las estrellas al otro lado… Estuviera donde estuviese el otro lado.

De repente se produjo una explosión y el portal se desintegró, mientras la energía azul del tesseracto huía hacia el techo, arremolinándose como si fuera una pequeña piscina invertida.

Pudo ver a un hombre arrodillado entre los receptores de energía. Estaba literalmente humeando. Cuando se puso en pie, todos pudieron ver que llevaba una armadura verde y dorada y portaba una enorme lanza con una piedra azulada. Los agentes se movieron lentamente para rodearle y el hombre alzó el rostro; Lena se estremeció al ver su sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Señor! –gritó Katrina. Todos se giraron hacia ella y pudieron ver que sus manos brillaban con una intensa aureola de color rojo sangre. Caminó lentamente hacia delante con una expresión serena en su rostro, pese a que su propio cuerpo la traicionaba. Estaba en tensión, lista para atacar, y Lena realmente no quería estar allí cuando eso ocurriese- ¡Por favor, suelte la lanza!

El hombre miró el arma durante unos segundos, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la tenía. Y en apenas medio segundo, la blandió hacia ellos. Un fogonazo azul se abalanzó sobre Lena, algo duro como una roca la golpeó en el pecho y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Definitivamente, Katrina odiaba la burocracia. Sí, había cargado contra la armada soviética (y parte de la americana) en 1962, sí, había protagonizado un atentado en 1973… Incluso lo de los ochenta, está bien, lo reconocía. Pero, qué demonios, estaba bastante segura de que les había demostrado que no era una amenaza nacional, ¿verdad?

Erik se lo había dicho cuando le ofrecieron el acuerdo, pero… Trabajar ocasionalmente con SHIELD y entrenar a sus agentes más sobresalientes, sobre todo a los mutantes, a cambio de inmunidad para todos ellos. ¿Cómo podría negarse después de que Howard Stark usase su posición dentro de SHIELD para ayudarles? Recordó la mirada asesina que le dirigió Erik al pobre Coulson, que no era sino el mensajero. Él no tenía culpa ninguna, de hecho, le constaba que tanto ella como los X Men eran objeto de admiración y cariño por parte del agente.

Pero Erik tenía razón, era evidente que siempre la había tenido. Aún les temían, aún no les comprendían, y del temor y la incomprensión al odio hay un paso tan pequeño… Un delicado equilibrio que mantener y no iba a ser ella la que lo rompiese. Y si tenía que trabajar unas cuantas semanas al año con SHIELD para evitar que la CIA espiara a sus hijos, para que Lorna pudiese ir a Hawai con Alex sin tener que pedir un permiso para salir del Estado, para que toda la información y todos los expedientes sobre los X Men continuasen siendo secretos… Pues era un precio que pagaba gustosa.

Además, aquello le había permitido estar en contacto con gente interesante. Estaba Effy Hill, la mismísima hija de Darcy, con su mutación luminosa. Katrina había pasado unos años sin recibir noticias de aquella que había sido como otra hija para ella cuando repentinamente recibió una llamada suya; apenas tardó un par de días en conocer a aquel bebé luminoso como una luciérnaga. Jolene von Strucker, tan llena de vida y al mismo tiempo tan parecida a Rogue y tan atormentada como ella… En cambio, la incombustible y desbordante al tiempo que fría Ridley White tenía algún tipo de poco discreta habilidad relacionada con las explosiones, y también había captado algo raro cuando habló con su gemela, cosa extraña ya que Lena White nunca había sido catalogada como mutante en los archivos de SHIELD. El acuerdo con SHIELD le había permitido conocer a esas chicas, ayudarlas y compartir sus experiencias. Les había cogido cariño, era innegable. Incluso Lena, a la que acababa de conocer pero de la que sabía que había participado en la marcha de Wall Street organizada por la propia Lorna. Era admirable, alguien de su posición, con tanto que perder y arriesgándolo todo por su causa. Si, definitivamente también podía pelear por ella.

Así que cuando vio al tipo de la lanza lanzar un rayo azulado hacia Lena, Katrina lanzó un escudo de energía hacia ella. El rojo y el azul chocaron con un estallido sordo y Lena cayó hacia atrás, aparentemente inconsciente. Confiaba en que siguiera viva. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada genuinamente curiosa del intruso, pero sus ojos fueron atraídos irremediablemente por la piedra azulada engarzada en su lanza.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba… No, lo cierto es que también se había sentido atraída hacia el tesseracto. Era como si algo la llamase desde muy hondo, esa misma voz interior que le ordenaba correr en caso de peligro y que ahora le señalaba el cubo y la lanza. Casi se diría que la energía de su interior quería reunirse con ambos objetos. Durante unos segundos observó el brillo azulado de la lanza, en el que podía distinguir algunos destellos dorados, sintiendo cómo su pecho se calentaba y algo en su interior tiraba de ella hacia el intruso.

No lo pudo evitar, y tal vez por primera vez en su vida, fue demasiado lenta. Como diría Pietro, "No lo había visto venir". Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el intruso estaba frente a ella y apoyaba la lanza sobre su pecho. Como si de un par de imanes se tratase, su cuerpo y la piedra azulada fueron atraídos el uno al otro.

Escuchó su propio latido. Su respiración. Vio cuando Steve la sostenía de pequeña en 1942, la muerte de su madre, la de Joelle. Cuando conoció a Erik, su primera vez. El momento en el que se dio cuenta de que aquellos niños eran hijos de la persona a la que amaba. Los ojos de Erik al darse cuenta de que su pequeña Lorna estaba creciendo en su vientre. Todo eso pasó por su mente en apenas un segundo, segundo durante el cual se vio transportada a otro lugar. Un lugar muy, muy lejano, oscuro y peligroso. Albergaba una energía cambiante y voluble que se había encaprichado con ella desde el momento mismo de su concepción, una energía que la protegería a ella y a su familia de todo y todos… Menos de una energía hermana como la que provenía de la lanza.

* * *

Lena abrió los ojos como pudo y se encontró a sí misma bocabajo en el suelo, tirada como una muñeca de trapo. Un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la frente y se le colaba en la boca.

-Mierda… -gruñó, escupiendo sangre. Se incorporó lentamente, quitándose el pelo castaño de la cara y mirando a su alrededor, aunque no vio gran cosa. Uno de los cristales de sus gafas estaba completamente destrozado y el otro tan astillado que lo veía todo difuso y borroso. Se asustó al ver una forma oscura (presumiblemente Fury) en el suelo junto a ella. Extendió la mano y palpó un agujero de bala en el chaleco negro- ¿Fury? ¡Fury!

Lo zarandeó bruscamente, exactamente como no se debería sacudir a alguien herido, y el hombre abrió los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente con un gruñido y cogió su walkie.

-¿Hill? –gruñó mientras se sacaba la bala del chaleco antibalas- ¿Me recibe? ¡Barton y Maximoff han cambiado de bando!

-¿Qué? –chilló Lena. Fury se puso en pie agarrándola y la arrastró con él. La energía azul del cubo chisporroteaba sobre ellos y Lena, con su visión borrosa logró distinguir, asombrada cómo varias cosas empezaban a volar por el aire y eran absorbidas por la masa azul.

-¡Tienen el tesseracto, que no escapen!

-¿Por qué demonios sigo viva?

-Maximoff te quitó de en medio, ahora ¡muévete de una vez!

Lena debía estar en shock médico, porque no supo cómo Fury se las apañó para arrastrarla a lo largo del complejo y meterla en un todoterreno junto a Phil. Demonios, ella era científica, no agente de campo. ¡Apenas si podía disparar un arma!

Fury desapareció y mientras el todoterreno se alejaba a toda velocidad del complejo, Lena pudo ver el suelo y la gigantesca insignia de SHIELD hundiéndose bajo ellos. Las luces al principio permanecían encendidas pero a los pocos segundos se produjo un apagón que les dejó prácticamente a oscuras y apenas iluminados por la luz de las estrellas. Mirando por la ventanilla pudo ver que todo el complejo se había convertido en un montón de edificios incendiados, con chispas y explosiones por doquier, todo alrededor de un enorme cráter que parecía la entrada del mismo Infierno. ¿Cuánta gente seguiría allí abajo? Si María moría… Effy no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Phil se llevó el walkie a los labios.

-¿Director Fury? ¿Me recibe?

- _El tesseracto está en poder de una fuerza enemiga, ha habido bajas_ –su director respondió al instante, para gran alivio de todos los que iban en el todoterreno- _¿Hill?_

 _-Muchos hombres siguen ahí abajo, no sé cuántos supervivientes_ –respondió María. Lena respiró aliviada- _¿Lena?_

-Estoy aquí –respondió la joven.

- _Dad la alarma general –_ ordenó Fury- _Quiero que todos los que no estén ocupados con el rescate busquen el maletín. Coulson y White, vuelvan a la base. Esto es un nivel siete. Desde este instante estamos en guerra._

* * *

 **Anchorage, Alaska.**

Jolene abrió los ojos rápidamente, alertada por el débil pitido de su teléfono privado. Sólo una persona llamaba a ese teléfono.

Se quitó de encima las mantas y salió rápidamente de la cama, ignorando el hecho de que llevaba apenas cinco minutos durmiendo, estaba tan sólo con una camiseta, era la una y media de la mañana y la temperatura externa que marcaba el termómetro era de -5 ºC. Pulsó la tecla verde y se llevó el teléfono al oído, ansiosa.

-Jolene -dijo rápidamente.

- _Esto es un nivel siete, se ha dado comienzo a la iniciativa_ –dijo la voz al otro lado. Jolene frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada- _Se está reuniendo a tu equipo. Estáis dentro._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- _El hermano pequeño de Thor acaba de convertir el complejo Pegasus en un cráter, ha huido con el tesseracto._

-¿Bajas?

 _-Ninguna que deba quitarte el sueño._

-¿Pero…?

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado.

 _-Loki tiene a Inferno y a Barton –_ reconoció su padre. Jolene gimió internamente, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Mierda. ¡Mierda! –exclamó, dándole un puñetazo a la almohada- Está bien, yo se lo diré a Charles. Que él se lo suavice a Erik. Pero ni de coña voy a ser yo la que se lo diga a Nat.

- _¿Crees que es buena idea contárselo a Magneto?_

-Creo que es mala idea que se entere por las noticias de que su chica ha sido abducida por un alienígena nórdico –le corrigió suavemente- Hazme caso, le conozco. No nos conviene que Erik pierda el norte de nuevo y cause un par de conflictos internacionales.

 _-Sí, sí, lo pillo_ –respondió su padre- _Saca a Hill y a Romanoff de la operación OsCorp. La doctora White irá a por Banner._

-Pero Lena no es agente de campo… -dijo Jolene, desconcertada. Escuchó la seca risa al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Prefieres que mande a Romanoff? ¿Quieres dar las órdenes y dirigir tú este circo de locos?_

 _-_ Diablos, no.

- _Lo suponía. Coulson y White se ocupan de los Stark._

 _-_ Está bien, puedo estar en América a las… -Jolene pensó rápidamente- En una hora, si consigo hablar con Kurt. Me debe una, le encubrí cuando Charles averiguó el lío que organizó en la fiesta de fin de curso.

- _Bien, ponte en marcha. Tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños esperando en Manhattam, recógelo cuando vayas a por Hill y Romanoff. Una cosa más; debes ocuparte del Capitán._

-Está bien –gimió la joven- Llegaré en seguida.

- _Ten cuidado._

-Yo también te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, abrazándose las piernas. Sintió el habitual cosquilleo de su piel y permaneció en esa cómoda postura varios minutos, pensando. Una vez lo tuvo todo planeado en su mente, se puso en pie. Se vistió rápidamente, cogió una bolsa y metió dentro una muda de ropa, su teléfono y el tinte negro para el cabello. Cerrándola bien, salió del cuarto anodino que había ocupado durante varias semanas y se dispuso a abandonar la base de SHIELD en Alaska. Sacó un teléfono de prepago del bolso y marcó un número de memoria. Esperó pacientemente mientras atravesaba pasillos oscuros y sonrió cuando alguien descolgó la línea al otro lago.

- _Mierda, Jolene –_ escuchó el gemido adormilado, cuyo acento alemán era más marcado que de costumbre por el cansancio- _No sé en qué parte del mundo estás, pero aquí con las cinco y media de la mañana._

-Necesito un favor, Kurt.

- _El pobre Kurt no es un transporte internacional gratuito, ya sabéis –_ escuchó el bufido de Kurt al tiempo que oía el leve sonido de la ropa de cama cayendo al suelo- _Dime dónde estás, anda. Y hazme el favor de describírmelo bien, prefiero no volver a acabar entre dos tabiques._

* * *

 **Rusia.**

Las amenazas en ruso de Georgi Luchkovno podían asustar a Ridley White. No mientras siguiera mirándola con esa cara de estúpido, ni mientras siguiera entre sus piernas el control remoto de los explosivos que ella misma había instalado. Podían arrancarle la lengua, como habían amenazado, pero eso no les impediría salir volando por los aires. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Ella incluida. No le importaba.

Lo que realmente asustó a la joven de veintiséis años fue el sonido de su propio teléfono, en el bolsillo de uno de los tipos. Sabía que algo muy grave debía estar pasando para que la llamasen en medio de una misión, y su mente al momento se había puesto en lo peor. ¿Era Lena? ¿Jolene, Natasha, Phil, May? ¿La pequeña Effy? ¿El imbécil de Clint?

Trató de aparentar normalidad y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Creo que es para mí –dijo en ruso. El hombre que sostenía el teléfono respondió a la llamada antes de pasársela a su jefe. Este empezó a hablar en tono pretencioso… Pero no había contado con el genio mordaz de Phil Coulson.

- _Están en el tercer piso del 114 de la Plaza Solenski. Tenemos un F22 a trece kilómetros de allí. Que ella se ponga al teléfono o volaré el edificio antes de que lleguen al vestíbulo._

Ridley pudo oír todo lo que dijo Phil, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara que se le quedó al ruso. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y él no tuvo más remedio que colocar el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro.

- _Tienes que venir_ –dijo Phil.

-¿Es Lena?

- _No._

Logró volver a respirar con normalidad, cosa que no había podido hacer desde que sonó el maldito teléfono.

 _-_ ¿Estás de coña? –protestó, aliviada al saber que su gemela estaba bien- Estoy trabajando.

- _Esto tiene prioridad._

-Estoy en medio de un interrogatorio. Este imbécil me lo está soltando todo –bufó. El ruso alzó las cejas.

-Yo no estoy… Soltando nada... –tartamudeó, mirando a sus hombres en busca de apoyo.

Ridley alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú crees? –le preguntó, antes de centrarse de nuevo en el teléfono- Oye, ahora no puedes sacarme de esto.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un golpe y un quejido.

- _Vamos a ver, Ridley… –_ Ridley escuchó la voz de Jolene y frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

-¿Pero tú no estabas en Alaska? –preguntó. Delante de ella, los rusos se miraron, sorprendidos.

- _Ese no es el caso. Mira, el complejo Pegasus es un maldito cráter, el hermano pequeño de Thor anda por ahí suelto con el tesseracto y se ha llevado a Katrina, así que no estoy muy segura de quién estará más enfadado, si Nat o Erik. Si quieres estar aquí cuando vengan los X Men a pegarle la paliza de su vida a tu jefe, mueve el culo._

Ridley contuvo el aliento, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho Jolene.

-¿Y por qué Nat iba a estar cabreada con tu padre, Jo? –preguntó agudamente. Jolene soltó una palabrota en alemán, maldiciéndose por su propia torpeza.

-También tienen a Clint.

Ridley respiró hondamente.

-Voy a ponerte en espera.

* * *

 **Calcuta, Bengala Occidental. La India.**

-Hay que cobrar por adelantado, Banner –suspiró Bruce. Aunque, después de pasar meses fuera del radar y viviendo en una ciudad tan sumamente atestada como Calcuta, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que una niña pequeña que decía que su padre estaba enfermo iba a llevarlo directo a una emboscada en las afueras? Y mucho menos salir de la casa por la ventana, por descontado. Esperaba sinceramente que estuviese bien y que no se hubiera hecho daño al saltar.

Entonces escuchó detrás de él un gran estrépito, como si hubiera una persona cayendo o rodando por el suelo. Algo chocó contra él apenas dos segundos después, lo que le hizo ponerse en guardia al instante. Sin embargo no era el ataque físico que esperaba. En vez de eso, se giró y se encontró a una mujer joven en el suelo, enredada en un sari de color púrpura y amarillo y soltando maldiciones en diferentes idiomas, aunque principalmente español. Aparentemente había tropezado y había chocado con él, y Bruce no pudo evitar que las más elementales reglas de la educación le hicieran ofrecerle una mano.

La mujer se apartó el pelo ondulado de la cara, agarró su mano y se levantó como pudo, tropezando una vez más con el sari y casi cayendo de nuevo sobre Bruce. Este se limitó a agarrarla tocándola lo menos posible, ayudarla a ponerse en pie y apartarse rápidamente. Realmente no se sentía nada cómodo con el contacto físico, de todos modos, y menos de alguien que seguramente se proponía matarle.

Como si eso fuera posible.

La joven dijo algo rápidamente en español, algo que a Bruce le sonó como "Maldita seas, Natasha" y "Trabajo de campo mi culo". Se sacudió rápidamente el polvo del sari y le miró de forma escrutadora. Bruce recibió el escáner visual que venía de aquel hermoso rostro pálido, pecoso y con unos grandes ojos castaños aparentemente tan inocentes como traviesos, y supo al instante que aquella mujer le iba a traer problemas.

* * *

 **¡Dad vuestra opinión, no seáis tímidos! Por cierto, la imagen de la historia la encontré en google, no es mía ni mucho menos y ya explicaré su significado más adelante. Y en cuanto a lo de Natasha y Pepper... Yo en principio tenía pensado medio emparejar a Natasha con Alexi (y digo medio, porque... Vamos, es Natasha) aunque la verdad es que no me importaría cambiarlo por algo de BlackPepper... Así que lo dejo a vuestra elección! De todas formas Natasha es reservada y discreta, no planeaba escribirla dando brincos por ahí y declarando su amor a los cuatro vientos, por lo que no será mucho problema. Contaré los primeros diez comentarios en los que deis vuestra opinión y ya se verá ^^ Gracias a todos!**


End file.
